1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide frame with a plurality of light guiding tracks, which provides lighting regions of different shapes, such as a line-shape or a circular shape.
2. Background of the Invention
The backlight modules, which provide lighting, are broadly used in various electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebooks, screen or a keystroke of PDAs, Touch pads, Pointing Sticks, etc.
If a particularly shaped lighting arrangement is needed, e.g., in the shape of a line or loop positioned along a border of a display, conventionally a plurality of lighting members, such as LEDs are arranged along the display according to the predetermined shape. However, the usage of a plurality of LEDs located at particular positions is costly. Also, the LEDs usually are spaced apart predetermined intervals from each other instead of being arranged in a side-by-side manner, that causes the unevenness of the luminance value at the conventional display.
Hence, the improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.